It's Not All I Want
by njdevin529
Summary: Michael gets another lead on his burn notice, but Fiona has decided that she can't continue down this road. She gives Michael an ultimatum, he can either forget the job, or he can forget her. Now, Michael has a choice. One or the other. Will he risk losing her forever?


_Okay so, I've been binge-watching Burn Notice for the past couple of weeks (I absolutely love this show, the sheer genius in the plot twists, the script, the character development, all of it_ _). But no matter how many times I watch the series, I can't help but feel so frustrated with how Michael and Fiona function in their relationship. Michael's fixation on his burn notice and his reluctance to discuss his feelings with her, just breaks my heart and the whole time, I just wonder what it would be like if he finally just listened to her, got out the game, and spent his life with her. Here is my take on the happy ending Michael and Fiona could have had much earlier._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the photo that is uploaded as the book cover._

5/31/17

 **It's not all I want**

Michael walked into his loft to see Sam and Fiona already making themselves at home. Fiona was lounging on the bed in one of her frilly dresses and stylishly long heels. Sam was by the counter, sipping a beer and looking over some papers.

"Hey Mikey, did you know you're out of beer? He said, holding up the last bottle.

"I think you'll be okay, Sam," Michael replied, approaching the counter. "What have we got?"

"Ah Mike, you're gonna love this," he said, waving the file in front of Michael's face. It was the most recent update they had received. "I got a call from some of my government buddies, and one of them struck gold. We got a new lead on your burn notice."

"I'd love it more if I could read it," Michael said, reaching for the wad of papers.

"Hey, I had a whole spiel prepared," Sam whined, handing over the file.

"Next time, Sam."

Michael opened the file and started devouring the information.

"You need to read that now?" Fiona asked, but it was like Michael hadn't heard her. Within seconds, he was completely absorbed, like Sam and Fiona weren't there. The two exchanged a look, Fiona's grey-blue eyes met Sam's and he could tell she wasn't going to let it go. He grabbed his beer and made his way out of the loft. As he passed Michael, he patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck, Mikey." There was no way of knowing what exactly he was referring to, either the file that was about Michael's burn notice, or about the trigger-happy, Irish woman who was slipping off the bed and strutting over to the counter.

"Michael," she said. He didn't answer. Sam made his way out the door and as it shut behind him, Fiona tried to pull the file out of Michael's hands. He had an iron grip, and his eyes met hers. They both held onto the file, until Fiona leaned closer. "Michael, let go. We need to talk."

Although he didn't let go, he laid it on the table, leaning on his elbows. "Fi, this is everything I've been looking for."

"But not everything you have, Michael." The fire in her eyes matched her temper. "When are you going to learn that the job isn't all you have, anymore?"

"It's what I want, Fi." Michael said, sharply.

"Now. It's what you want now. But what happens ten, twenty years down the line, when the rest of us have moved on and you're still chasing after this job for reasons, I just can't understand?"

Michael released a long sigh, and put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. After a second, he looked up and said calmly, "I know you don't understand this, and I'm sorry I can't explain it to you, but I never lied to you about what I was looking for."

"You lied about who you were," Fiona challenged. "When we first met, in Dublin."

"That was for the job. I had to protect you."

"I don't need protection, Michael. I need to know the truth." She paused, leaning in closer to stare him in the eye. When he wouldn't say anything, she lowered her gaze to the counter and took a deep breath. "Maybe the truth is, you're not the man I fell in love with."

Neither of them moved. "Maybe the man I loved was just a lie."

She felt Michael reach over to place his hand on her arm, and she closed her eyes against the sensation. He whispered her name, "Fi."

She let herself enjoy his touch for just a moment, before she pulled away. "I can't do this, Michael. Not anymore."

He said her name again, "Fi."

"No." She lifted teary eyes to his face. "You need to decide, now, if this is all you want. Because I can't just be the second most important thing in your life."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them spoke, until Fiona had had enough. She decided she couldn't wait any longer for Michael to figure out that she loved him more than the job ever would. She knew that if she wasted her life here, sooner or later, it would end. And she couldn't be sure if Michael would be in her life or not, but she knew that he would never put her first.

She turned to walk away, making her way to the door. She never heard Michael get up from the chair. Never heard him come up behind her until she felt his hand on her elbow, turning her to face him.

He leaned close. His bright blue eyes staring so intensely into hers, it took her breath away. When he spoke, he spoke in a low, but deep voice. "It's not all I want."

Fiona stood there, nearly in disbelief. Was he choosing her?

"Does this mean you don't want back in?" She asked, hopefully, but still doubting that he would ever forget about his job.

"I don't want to lose you again, Fi." He said. His hold on her arm, becoming more of a caress. She turned in his arms, and he put his other hand on her hip. "If it's you or the job, I know what I want."

Her heart burst with joy, and she smiled in pure happiness. She leapt into his waiting arms, and her lips met his without delay. Suddenly, she pulled back, "Is this really happening?"

"Yeah Fi, it is." He smiled at her, before scooping her up and laying her on the bed. They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.

In the morning, the sunlight poured in through the windows on the couple wrapped in sheets. He lay on his back, while she lay encased in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered open, and when memories of their passion came back to her she smiled with glee. He'd chosen her. The job wouldn't come between them anymore, and they could live the life she'd always wanted for them. She breathed in the early morning breeze, and snuggled deeper under the sheets. He woke slightly, just long enough to pull her close, and lay his chin on top of her head. She pressed a kiss to his chest and then lay her head back down, a smile on her face. Because, now she knew. She was his, and he was hers.


End file.
